Never Stop Smiling
by MysticJaden
Summary: Ty Lee is imprisoned and Zuko saves her. Not really good at summs, sorry. : It's a good oneshot though. I hope


Ty Lee was crying. She never cried before – ever.

The only time she had tears in her eyes was when she, Azula, Mai and Zuko were at the beach and Zuko insulted her. But now she was crying freely.

Azula just imprisoned her and Mai. Why? She just... tried to protect Mai from her. Mai was protecting her love, Zuko.

Why?

Her tears dried up after the first three days. Her mind unconsciously drifted back to the time when she befriended Azula.

They were ten years old. Ty Lee got accepted into the Academy for girls. She, of course, could not bend Fire but she was a fighting prodigy, an artist if you will.

She was a second year when Azula got accepted. She was often ridiculed by the other children. They usually did it when she wasn't looking. Maybe that was because if she did see them, she burnt them. Badly.

Azula was always the quiet type; she never spoke to either of them. She looked like an uptight snob. But her mother always told Ty Lee never to judge before she knew them. So she tried to know Azula a bit better.

And it was hard.

The girl was _really_ uptight and _really_ snobbish. Not only was she the Princess but she was a Firebender prodigy and a master at every lesson they had. She thought she was perfect. Nevertheless Ty Lee tried to get closer to her to see behind her cold and childishly egoistical facade.

For a year her tries were fruitless but then Mai came. She never really got accepted; her family just paid a high price to the school to get her in. Mai was not stupid not in the least, but she just didn't bother with entrance exams.

Mai and Ty Lee immediately became friends. The always neutral and unresponsive aristocrat was a nice counter to the overenthusiastic and cheerful acrobat.

Of course they being in a girl Academy they had special programs, like hair-doing and bathing programs for the girls to learn the proper way of everything. Azula, of course never wanted to do any of that. She said she didn't have to, she had servants for everything.

It took and agitated Mai and an over energetic Ty Lee to get Azula into the bathtub. Meaning: they pushed her in.

They had a great time.

From that day on, Azula was less snobbish with the two and ever so slowly they became something like friends.

Often it was Azula's mother, Ursa who came for the girl and sometimes she was accompanied by the young Prince Zuko. He was a shy boy with no trace of her sister's snobbish behaviour. Zuko was kind and playful yet he had a slight problem with his anger. He was too kind and Azula often tricked him into doing things to embarrass him.

Mai had a crush on him after, what, ten seconds? She fell for him hard.

But she was not the only one.

Ty Lee always liked Zuko. He was really fun to hang around with because of his shy yet brutally honest style of talking and acting.

They once went to a carnival together, just the two of them. Azula was with her Father and Mai had some kind of flu. Ty Lee and Zuko had so much fun. They were only twelve but they danced, singed, ate and joked all night.

Zuko's mother, Ursa left already and Ty Lee was really grateful to see the boy smile and laugh. It was so rare for him. Always trying to succeed Azula, always trying to please his Father. Ty Lee knew she fell for the Prince right then and there. They often were so close to each-other yet so far. The cheerful acrobat and the enigmatic Prince. It was a fairy tale pairing really, she always joked.

But then that night came. Zuko was banished never to return if not with the Avatar. Ty Lee remembered him, how cold he was. He shaved his head, his face was covered in white solution. Zuko didn't even stop when she went to him. She begged him to let her come, she almost cried but he never gave in. He said he didn't care about her, he wanted her gone. But when he turned she heard him mutter those words: I don't want you to be banished because of me. I'll miss you.

And she smiled.

Those words inspired her, they made her strong and she kept on going to, one day, meet him again. To welcome him.

Ty Lee trained vigorously to get stronger and one day Azula came to her for a mission. She needed her to find Zuko and the Avatar.

She was elated at the news but it soon died when she learned the true purpose of their task: to arrest Zuko for treason.

He eluded them time and time again and Ty Lee was glad he did. She never gave her maximum when she fought. She never wanted to beat him.

After Ba Sing Se's victorious downfall he came back. Ty Lee couldn't believe it. Zuko can finally return!

Something, however, went terribly wrong.

He came back to Mai.

Ty Lee just couldn't believe it. Zuko still smiled and laughed around her but he was with Mai. He never gave her a thought. He never guessed that she wanted to follow him into exile. He never knew she wanted to throw everything away, even her family and country to be with him. He never knew...

The letter... Mai's letter. After the Day of the Black Sun Zuko left... again. He left to find the Avatar and help him. He betrayed his country, betrayed his family and betrayed Mai. He just left. Again.

Ty Lee never judged him, she never gave him a hard time about his mistakes or failures. She never wanted anything from him. Just his acknowledgement. His... attention.

She hated him. Not because he left. Not because he was with Mai. but because he left...

...and never told her.

Then this prison... this cursed place. Zuko escaped, they stayed. He was free and she was not. Did he care? No. She protected Mai for him. She never fought at her full potential to let them escape. Did he care? No! She loved him! She gave up everything for him! She's in prison because of him! Did he care?

NO!

"I hate you!" Ty Lee screamed in the darkness of her cell. "I HATE YOU!"

*

A week has passed since her imprisonment. No one came to visit her. No one cared.

Suddenly a loud BANG! was heard and the floor of her cell shook. Ty Lee almost fell, if not for the chains on her wrists. The stones of the walls were shaking with force. Loud shouts came from everywhere, guards ran before her door. The commotion came closer as the sound became louder. Shouts and explosions.

'_What's going on?'_ Ty Lee thought.

Suddenly the door to her cell was blown off it's frame. Ty Lee closed her eyes as the piercing light hurt her eyes. She felt strong and muscular arms around her. She was hugged.

Locks of soft hair tickled her cheeks while the man's fingers fought with her chains. His scent... no. Can't be. Couldn't be!

"Zuko?" she asked weakly.

"Shh." he hushed softly. "Don't speak. I'll get you out of here. Toph, a little help please!" he shouted and an unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Coming! Twinkle-toes, you good without me?" Twinkle-toes?

"Yes, yes hurry up!" Is that the Avatar? For real?

"Hurry up in there Zuko!" another female voice, not unfamiliar this time. The Waterbender... Katara?

"So what you got there?" the girl name Toph asked. I finally opened my eyes and saw the girl dressed in green, her pale silver eyes staring at nothing. Was she blind?

"Iron chains." Zuko stated simply. It was so good to see his face! His golden eyes were shining with power, just like when he was escaping. He changed so much... he grew up without her.

"Gotcha." The girl just snapped the chains with her fingers. Was that even possible? The sounds outside grew even louder and the Avatar shouted inside.

"There's too many of them!"

"Get in here!" Toph yelled. The Avatar, Katara and another boy... the one she flirted with... Sokka ran into the cell. The green girl just stomped and a thick stone wall blocked the way. So she was an Earthbender.

They all gathered in a circle, Ty Lee's body limply in Zuko's arms. She had her eyes shut, her head resting on his toned chest. She buried her face in the material of his shirt. His scent drove her crazy yet it was calming at the same time.

"Okay, I got a plan." Sokka stated. Everyone was silent and heard him out.

"Aang, you get the girl. You're the fastest so you should run out and use Airbending to blow away any resistance. When you get out blow the whistle and wait for Appa. Zuko will block any offense and Toph will seal any exit or sideway for us to get clear. Okay? Right let's do this."

"Let me have her." came a soft voice. Ty Lee opened her eyes and saw the bald kid with the blue arrow on his forehead. He had a small, reassuring smile on his face. Her arms gripped Zuko's shirt, like a reflex. I didn't want to let him go.

"It's okay Ty." came his voice. "Aang will keep you safe." Ty Lee finally let go and almost fainted. She had really small amount of energy.

The Avatar got her in a piggyback and he got ready.

"Okay?" Sokka asked and looked at Aang. He nodded.

"Toph!" the girl lowered the now tattered stone wall and the Avatar ran.

Ty Lee's eyes were forced shut again. The wind blew her eyes painfully bringing out tears. Aang really was fast.

It wasn't long until they got out and Ty Lee smelled air again. Not really fresh air at that, the prison being in an old volcano. The Avatar searched for something in his pouch and when he found it he brought it to his lips and blew it forcefully.

Ty Lee heard sounds of battle behind her and knew that the rest of the group was close. Suddenly a large roar came and with a thunderous 'thud' a large body landed on the cliff. Aang jumped up and then he placed Ty Lee softly in to a leathery saddle. She finally opened her eyes again. She was almost blinded by the sunlight. She regained her sight slowly but everything was still blurry.

"Go, go, go, GO!" yelled Zuko and the large sky bison (which Ty Lee recognised) ascended.

Shouts, yells and curses come from the ground but no one cared. They got away.

Ty Lee felt arms around her and she was lifted into a sitting position. Zuko was behind her letting her rest her back and head against him. The girl Katara examined her with a piercing look but she smiled when she finished.

"She's okay. Exhausted, skinny, weak but okay. She needs a good nap and some edible food. Not nuts." she stated.

An indignant 'HEY!' from Sokka made everyone laugh. Maybe it was a joke. Ty Lee didn't know. Her eyelids only saw blurs but she couldn't keep up anymore. Her eyelids were extremely heavy and she felt tire, yes very tired.

She fell asleep instantly.

*

When Ty Lee opened her eyes she finally could see clear outlines not blurs. She was in a white room in a bed. She had no clothes whatsoever. She jumped out of the bed and examined herself.

"What the...!" she exclaimed loudly and looked at herself. She truly was naked and she looked terrible. She her ribs were visible, her tight muscles were limp and were hurting terribly. She fell on her knees, not able to keep herself upright.

Someone knocked on the door. Ty Lee tried to answer but she couldn't speak. Her throat was dry.

Then the door opened.

Fortunately it was Katara. She had a steaming bowl of rice and a large keg of water. When she saw Ty Lee on the ground she gave a surprised yelp. She carefully pt down the bowl and the keg and helped the girl back into her bed.

"What were you thinking?" Katara exclaimed but her voice held no accusation only worry. "You're still too weak to stand. But I'm happy you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked. Ty Lee tried to speak but again, she could not find her voice. Katara saw this and jumped up.

"Oh, sorry! Here, drink this. Slowly!" she gave Ty Lee the keg. The acrobat drank it slowly as was instructed. The water was clear and cold and it felt heavenly. When she finished, Katara put the keg on the ground and gave the rice to Ty Lee.

"Here. Eat. I didn't bring chopsticks, I thought you might not be able to use them yet."

"Thank you." Ty Lee said but her voice sounded raspy and low. The water helped though. A wide, kind smile was on Katara's face as she stood.

"You're welcome. I should go and inform Zuko. He's crazy I tell you!" she threw her hands in the air in an attempt to look frustrated but Ty Lee could see that she was touched by the Prince's worry. She calmed down and looked at the acrobat.

"He was really worried you know. When he saw you and your friend captured he was adamant in going back. Sokka, Suki and my dad had to physically restrain him not to rush back. Look, I don't know you nor do I know your friend but I never, ever seen Zuko this troubled about anyone. He must care for you guys deeply." She stroke Ty Lee's messy hair reassuringly and left.

Tears almost came out but Ty Lee restrained them. Them. Zuko saw _them_ get captured. Not her. He saw Mai get imprisoned. Everything came back.

Her anger, her fury. How she hated him. How he neglected her feelings, how he walked back to Mai, how he kissed her, embraced her. How much she still loved him.

The door opened again but she didn't turn to him. Oh she knew it was him. That scent... she knew it all to well.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat at the end of her bed. She still had the steaming bowl of rice, her eyes fixed on the food but she wasn't eating.

"You should eat that you know. It will..."

"Why would you care?" she snapped but that got her into a coughing fit. Her throat was still dry.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zuko asked. Ty Lee still didn't look at him but she heard the surprise in his voice.

"You never cared." she whispered softly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care. We got you out..." he tried but she interrupted again.

"You came for Mai. You came to saw her. I was always Mai's sidekick, companion, a loose end. I was just always there. You never cared about me."

Zuko said nothing and Ty Lee finally looked at him. His lack of answers angered her even more.

She caught his golden eyes with her brown ones.

"You never cared. When you got banished who cared? Me! I pleaded with you, I wanted to be with you to follow you but did you care? No! You just shrugged me off. But I still loved you. Don't look at me like that! Yes I loved you. I trained myself to be worthy for a Prince someday... when you return. Do you know how I felt when I got the order to hunt you down and arrest you? I was crushed. Azula said that... she will kill you. I was devastated! I tried to slow her down, I tried to help but I couldn't! I did all I could but did you care? No!"

Tears were flowing from her eyes but she didn't feel them. She slammed the bowl to the ground and it broke, firing rice everywhere but neither teens cared. Zuko was just looking at her with an emotionless expression.

"Then you came back. I was happy! Elated! I was waiting for you with open arms! And you went straight to Mai. You never even stopped to speak to me. To say hi. To say... well anything! Nothing! You broke my heart. And on the beach... circus freak. Me! I loved you... missed you... cared for you. And you didn't care!"

Now she was crying openly, her voice still cracking and breaking through her sobs.

"I went to jail for you. I suffered for you. I love you so much. You don't care. You don't..."

Zuko came closer and hugged the shaking girl. She hit his chest repeatedly but not with much force. She still muttered under her breath.

"I... loved you."

Ty Lee heard his raspy voice and looked at him, shocked, eyes wide. Zuko's golden gaze pierced hers. She saw unshed tears in his eyes. Did he say it? Did he really say it?

"I loved you. And... I still do." his voice gained more strength. "Remember what I said when I left? I don't want you to get banished because of me. I miss you. Remember? I wanted what's good for you. I didn't know you loved me. I never knew. I'm sorry." his voice became a whisper as he kissed her forehead. Ty Lee jumped on him, flung her arms around his neck and cried even harder.

Ty Lee couldn't believe it. He loved her. He said it. He... surely he meant it. He did...

"Zuko..." but before she could say a word the boy leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

She almost fainted. The kiss was amazing. His lips slowly massaged hers as she applied more pressure. Zuko's tongue ventured into her open mouth and met hers.

The kiss was soft and slow not a hint of fiery passion. Zuko just tried to show her his feelings. The pain he felt after her begging after he had to let her go. When he saw her behind Azula. When he decided not to go to her. Her friendship was too important for him to screw up with his incompetence as a boyfriend.

But now he could do it, he knew he could. She was in his arms. He could do this.

The kiss ended when they parted in need of air. Ty Lee had a true smile on her face, her eyes were shining but not with tears but with happiness.

"Don't ever stop smiling." Zuko whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"For you, I will never stop smiling."


End file.
